barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Queen Marabella
Queen Marabella is a character in Barbie Mariposa and Her Butterfly Fairy Friends and Barbie Mariposa & the Fairy Princess. She is the queen of Flutterfield, and she has a son named Carlos. Marabella is voiced by Jane Barr. Story ''Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends'' Flutterfield was cut off from the rest of Fairytopia because of the Skeezites. Skeezites hate the light so Marabella who wasn't a queen at that time filled the trees with light that would never end as long as she lived. So the butterfly fairies made her their Queen. Henna was her servant and her "loyal" friend. But one day she gave the Ilios poison to Queen Marabella, so she might take the throne. If the Queen wouldn't be rescued she had only 2 days to live, and if she died the lights of Flutterfield would turn off. Unfortunately only her son, Prince Carlos believed that she was poisoned by the Ilios poison. The others thought it didn't exist. Luckily, before Prince Carlos was locked up for his safety, he gave a map to Mariposa that would help her find the antidote for Illios. Mariposa, Rayna, and Rayla found the flower antidote and returned in time to Flutterfield to heal her. ''Mariposa & the Fairy Princess'' Marabella allows Mariposa to work in the Royal Library as the Royal Historian. She sends Zee to fetch up Mariposa to tell Mariposa she wants to discuss something urgent immediately. When Mariposa arrives she asked her what does Mariposa knows about Crystal Fairies. Mariposa explains everything she knows but Lord Gastrous tells her she haven't tell that how Crystal Fairies are mean and horrible and they are the enemies of Butterfly Fairies. Mariposa disagrees and Lord Gastrous claimed she is not as knowledgeable as she thinks but Mariposa defend herself by telling that all the fairytales story about Crystal Fairies are not true at all only history can explain it and everything should be based on research and facts not some kind of fantasy stories. This make Queen Marabella agrees with Mariposa and appointed her as the Royal Ambassador to make peace with the Crystal fairies and learn more about them. After Mariposa was successful, King Regellius was invited to Flutterfield to meet Queen Marabella. The King greets her formally but then suddenly he remembered that "Hey!" with arm wave is a great respect in Flutterfield. So he did the same as Mariposa did and this shocked the Queen. Marabella thought it was how Shimmervale people greet each other and replied the king the same way. Queen Marabella received a beautiful crystal necklace from King Regellius and, amazed how beautiful the crystal was, stated "It's even more beautiful than Mariposa described". King Regellius asked if she would like to dance and she agreed. Personality and Appearance Queen Marabella is heard talking only in the end of the first movie after she was healed. Like every queen/fairy or supporter on Barbie Movies, she has a quiet and wise personality. She has an elegant appearance, with blue eyes and honey blonde hair tied in a bun. She wears a long blue dress, a blue butterfly necklace and the crown. In the sequel Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess her hair color is strawberry blonde like Mariposa. Gallery 41yFWHP2-ZL.jpg File:New-queen-marabella-barbie-movies-35334552-500-314.png File:Marabella-barbie-movies-22219744-480-270.jpg File:Queen Marabella.png File:With-queen-barbie-movies-35337131-500-281.png File:vlcsnap-2013-10-06-18h24m10s251.png|link=Queen Marabella File:Back-to-home-barbie-movies-35338544-500-281.png File:Back-to-home-barbie-movies-35338558-500-281.png File:hennagloat.JPG File:queenmaribella.JPG File:queenmarabellaill.JPG File:queenmarabellasequel.JPG Lord Gastrous, Queen Marabella, and Prince Carlos.jpg Barbie maraiposa.png Category:Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends Characters Category:Barbie: Mariposa & the Fairy Princess Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Butterfly Fairies Category:Queens Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Fairies